Love Isn't Easy
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: No one ever said being in a loving, committed relationship with your College Professor would be easy. But is it worth it? SEQUEL TO PROFESSOR FITZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I'm back! Hi guys, so sorry it's been a while. For those of you who don't know my beautiful baby girl was born on September 22nd, her name is Mia Grace and she's precious.**

**However I'm exhausted and haven't been getting much sleep lol**

**I re-read Professor Fitz last night and remembered why I loved that story so much, and then today I thought of an idea for a sequel so I thought I'd start to write it and see if you guys are interested in me continuing. **

**Hope you guys enjoy :)  
**

Chapter One

_You look beautiful today – E xx_

I smile at the text from Ezra before glancing up briefly to return his tentative smile. He glances back down at the notes on his desk and I return my attention to my phone, my fingers flying across the screen taping out a response.

_You don't look so bad yourself hotstuff ;) – A xoxo_

"Miss Montgomery." Ezra's strong voice carries across the lecture hall and pulls me from my deep thoughts. I look up, wide eyed and expectant.

"You know cell phones aren't allowed in class. I'm going to have confiscate your phone, you can get it back after class." He makes his way up the aisle and to my row.

My mouth is open, irritation flowing freely through me as he holds his hand out waiting.

I narrow my eyes at his smirking face once my phone is securely in his hand; he turns on his heels and makes his way back to the front of the room slipping my phone in his pocket as he goes.

I know I should smile at his playful behaviour, and meet him after class with a giggle and take my phone back before throwing myself at him but I just don't want to.

I'm annoyed and he's going to find out just how much.

It's been six weeks since we came clean to my parents and my relationship with my dad has been strained slightly. He doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to lose me but I know he doesn't approve.

Mum on the other hand has grown fond of Ezra, and she's been helping me navigate the tricky waters with my dad to help get our relationship on the mend.

I twirl my pen in my hands thinking back over the last six weeks, and how much of a scary time it has been, being in a loving relationship – one that's not just about sex.

_Flashback_

"_Ezra, stop." I giggle as he continues to trail kisses along my neck._

"_I need to get home." I half-heartily push him away from my neck._

"_No. Stay." He tells me moving his lips to mine and giving me a soft kiss._

"_I can't. Now, if you let us keep quiet about our relationship a little bit longer I could tell them I was at Spencers, but you opened your big mouth so I can't do that." He pouts before kissing me again, trying to slip his tongue into my mouth._

"_Stay." He mumbles again._

"_Ezra, my dad knows I'm here. I want to stay, you know I do. But I can't." He sighs before dropping his head onto my chest and listening to my heart beating for a few minutes._

_I feel my eyes start to grow heavy, before I nudge him gently. He rolls off me and I get up from the couch, before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on his lips._

"_I love you." I whisper softly._

"_I love you too." He replies with a smile._

The shrill sound of the bell echoes around the lecture hall and pulls me back to the present. Everyone is scrambling to get out of their seats and out the door before Ezra has even opened his mouth to give out tonight's assignment.

I just sit there watching as everyone scurries out; when the room has cleared I slowly get up off my seat and make my way to Ezra's desk in front of the board.

"My phone?" I ask, jutting my hip out and thrusting my open hand in his face.

He stands up with a smirk and quickly glances around checking the coast is clear before slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

I don't respond to his kiss and he pulls back, brows furrowed.

"Phone." I tell him eye brows raised.

"Aria, what's wrong." He asks, his hand moving to the side of my face, I swipe it away annoyed.

"Nothing. God, I just want my phone." His taken aback expression softens my face slightly before I hold my hand out in waiting again.

"Help yourself." He tells me, a smirk back on his face but not quite reaching his blue eyes.

I roll my eyes before reaching into his pocket and grabbing my phone before turning on my heel and exiting the room.

I don't look back or even pause when I hear him call after me.

* * *

I race through the front door and up the stairs before my mum has a chance to stop me from her place in the living room.

I throw open my bedroom door, slam it shut and drop my bag to the floor without a care. I peel off my jacket as I turn around and face my bed, falling back into my door when I see Ezra sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Jeez, Ezra. You scared me half to death." I press my hand to my heart, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"You've been ignoring me." His tone is hurt, and his face upset.

"I've just been busy." I tell him easily, not moving from my place against the door.

"You haven't returned a call or text." He tells me, anger creeping into his voice.

"Well you did confiscate my phone." My reply is witty and bitter.

"Aria. I had it for all of about 30 minutes." He is now standing, his intense blue eyes shining with irritation.

"You obviously didn't think I deserved to have it. So I went without it." I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the phone – 20 missed calls and 13 text messages.

"Huh, look at that." I throw my phone down onto my desk with nonchalance.

"Stop acting like this." He's no longer patient and he takes a few steps towards me, narrowing the gap separating us.

"Like what?" I snap back, my hazel eyes daring him to continue.

"Like an immature bitch." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, and tears instantly spring to my eyes.

"Get out." My voice is deadly, and I move away from the door turning my back to him.

"With pleasure." He spits at me before flying through the door and slamming it behind me.

As the door slams shut the tears I've been holding in fall freely down my face, sobs racking through my body as I make my way over to the bed and fall onto it burying my face in the covers.

* * *

Three hours later I find myself outside Ezra's apartment door fighting internally with myself.

In the end I pull out my car keys from my pocket and single out Ezra's front door key and slip it into the lock.

I pause briefly wondering if he would want me letting myself in after the fight we had earlier tonight, before deciding he gave me the key to use - so that's what I'll do.

I push the door open slowly, poking my head into the room scanning it for Ezra.

I hear the shower running, so I shut the door softly and flick the lock.

I drop my bag to the floor and throw my keys on top, before slipping my shoes off and going over to couch and flopping down.

I reach for the remote and turn the TV on before starting to flick through the channels.

Less than five minutes later the shower is off and Ezra's walking out of the bathroom in his boxers and a white shirt.

"Hi." I whisper quietly, not willing to meet his eyes.

"Hey." His tone is soft and his eyes questioning.

"What are you doing here?" He asks his voice still soft.

I shrug softly before turning my attention back to the TV, regretting even coming over.

I feel him settle onto the other end of the couch, his gaze locked intently on me.

"Aria." His voice is pleading and soft and my eyes briefly flick over to his.

His slides along the couch before cradling my face in between his soft, warm hands his eyes gazing intently into mine.

I shrug again before flicking the TV off and twirling the remote in my hands, Ezra watches me for a few minutes with deafening silence before removing his hands from my face, taking the remote from his hands and throwing it onto the table.

"You overreacted about the phone." He tells me bluntly.

"It wasn't just about the phone. I've been on edge for a few days now." I stare at my hands in my lap as I avoid his eyes.

"Aria, talk to me." His voice cuts through me and I look up, taking a shaky breath.

"My dad was all smug when you left the house angry and I was locked up in my room, he said that it was for the best that we decided to part ways. I couldn't let him win, so I came over to show him that we weren't over." I tell him quietly.

"You came over to protect your pride?" His face is neutral but his voice portrays his hurt.

"Yep." I tell him popping the 'p'.

"Are we?" He asks gently.

"What?" I move my eyes to meet his.

"Over?" That one word has my heart sinking.

A minute passes in silence before I open my mouth, my voice choked up.

"I don't know."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He's pleading with me again, although it may be a lost cause.

I'm not sure we can save this relationship.

A few minutes pass and he's getting increasingly frustrated before he gets up off the couch and starts walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

He freezes in his place, and I hold my breath awaiting his answer.

**A/N: I really hope you like it so far... even though I didn't start it off all lovey dovey. I have plans for this story and I promise you it will be an Ezria story. With lots and lots of love.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope this chapter is ok as I didn't have a chance to proof it (or make it quite as long as I wanted). I got a call to go pick up Jase from a mates house because he was sick. Which meant I had to get Mia in the car, go pick up Jase and then get Mia back home and settled. Which took like 2 hours.**

**Also, a few people have asked me about Babysitter Wanted. I re-read that story too and I honestly don't love what I did with it, but I appreciate that some people like the story so I will finish it one day. But right now I'm going to focus on this one.**

**Glad to hear your feedback from last chapter :)  
**

Chapter Two

After a few moments of stony silence Ezra slowly begins to turn around, he reaches his right hand up to run through his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me." He whispers to himself shocked.

"I'm glad this is a joke to you." I roll my eyes, bitter creeping into my tone.

"It's not, Aria I..." He trails off unsure, his eyes searching mine.

"Then what?" I ask agitated.

"Who told you?" I bite my bottom lip trying to keep my tears at bay, now that he's standing in front of me confirming my fears, I'm finding it hard to be angry – I'm just heartbroken.

"It doesn't matter." I whisper, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

"Yes it does, Aria. It matters." He tells me seriously, stepping forward to close the gap between us.

"Don't." I whisper as his hands reach up to cup my cheeks, his thumbs wiping my tears away.

"Aria, tell me." My resolve crumbles as I look into his blue eyes and I release a shaky breath.

"Fine." I concede moving to sit back on the couch, causing his hands to fall from my face.

_Flashback_

"_Hey sweetie." I smile at my mum as I enter the kitchen and slide onto the stool, propping my face up on my hands._

"_Hey mum, you look nice. Going somewhere?" I ask with a smile as dad walks into the kitchen._

"_Aria, you're not ready." He says grabbing a glass and filing it up with water._

"_Ready for what?" I ask confused looking over at Mike to my left, seeing him shrug in response._

_I'm met with an awkward silence and I narrow my eyes at my parents._

"_Did we have plans? Because I don't remember making any..." Mum and dad share a look before switching their eyes back to me looking unsure what to say._

"_We're going to a Hollis function..." My mum starts off hesitantly._

"_And?" I ask, stretching out the 'd'._

"_It's to celebrate a colleagues promotion." Dad puts in, as mum watches me wearily._

"_Oh cool. I guess... I don't see what it has to do with me, but have fun." _

"_Aria, they probably thought you'd be going with Fitz?" Mike offers up helpfully._

"_Oh, no. I just saw him and he didn't mention anything. Maybe he's not going." I shrug before glancing between my parents waiting for a response and then shoot Mike a questioning look when they don't say anything._

_He shrugs in response, shaking his head._

"_Mum, dad, you're starting to freak me out. What am I missing?" I can't help the worry creeping into my voice._

"_Well Aria," Dad starts off before mum jabs him in the ribs._

"_It's not our place Byron." She scolds him, before shooting me a look of sympathy._

"_Mum, what's going on?" My worries are increasing every second._

"_Aria, the colleague who got the promotion... it's Ezra." My mum glares at dad after the words fall from his mouth._

"_Don't you think he should be telling her this?" My mum asks dad, glaring at him to shut up._

"_He had his chance, they were just together." He throws his hands up in defence._

"_What? That's great!" I feel a genuine smile come to my face at the thought, before feeling a frown take over._

_Why didn't he tell me?_

"_Aria, you need to talk to Ezra about this." My mum says shooting dad a look before walking around to me, placing a kiss on my forehead and continuing out of the room._

"_Dad?" I question confused._

"_Aria, the position is an Associate Dean position... in New Orleans."_

* * *

_It's not true._

_It can't be._

_I keep repeating this mantra over and over in my head as I make my way to Ezra's apartment. I stand outside in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and placing the key in the lock._

_I walk in the apartment hoping to find Ezra inside, to prove that he's not leaving._

_To prove that he's not out celebrating the promotion he hasn't even told me about. A promotion that could very well end our relationship._

_I feel disappointment surge through my petite body when I find no signs of him in the apartment. I walk over to the couch and slowly sink onto it, my eyes catching sight of a Hollis envelope addressed to Ezra._

_I reach for it immediately, turning it over in my hands silently debating if I should read it. He'd never know, it's already been opened._

_After a few minutes I pull the letter out and unfold it hastily._

_My eyes scan the letter taking in every word; I gently place the letter back in the envelope and onto the coffee table before allowing tears to fall down my cheeks._

_I don't allow myself to break down completely until I'm safe in Ezra's warm bed. I get a whiff of Ezra's scent which only makes me cry harder._

_I wake up a few hours later and smile when I feel Ezra's strong arms wrapped around me securely. I turn around to face his sleeping form before snuggling into his chest and breathing in his scent to soothe me._

_I lay there for twenty minutes before crawling out of the bed and gathering my things quietly before leaving the apartment._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Aria." Ezra whispers gently before taking a seat next to me on the couch and moving his hands back up to cup my cheeks, his lips pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I just can't understand why you didn't tell me. I thought we were serious about each other, I thought I meant at least enough to you, that you'd tell me yourself. Instead I had to find out from someone else. I guess I was wrong about us." I whisper the last sentence heartbroken.

"We _are_ serious. But you don't mean enough to me, to tell you I'm moving." He searches my eyes, as more tears leak from my eyes.

"You mean enough to me that I didn't even consider taking the position. Not for a second." He tells me seriously, and my brow furrows confused.

"What?" I whisper confused.

"I didn't take the job. I was never going to." His thumbs are gently wiping my tears away, as his blue eyes shine with honestly and love.

"Then what was the function for?" I raise my eye brows waiting for his answer.

"When the Dean offered me the position and I turned it down, he told me I was crazy and he'd give me time to think about it. Now I'm a little hazy on the details but either he just assumed I was going to take the position or someone told him I was going to."

"Someone like who?" I ask, tilting my head trying to understand what he was saying.

"Someone who doesn't approve of us." He tells me simply and recognition flashes in my eyes.

"But doesn't want to lose me." I finish off for him and Ezra nods softly.

My dad. And it all makes sense.

"Yeah." He mutters quietly, surveying my expression.

"Oh." I start sobbing in relief and anger and throw my arms around Ezra's neck craving comfort only he can provide.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I whisper into his neck, praying he'll forgive me.

"Shh Aria. It's ok. Just breathe baby. I'm right here." He cradles my head against him and continues to whisper sweet things in my ear.

"You're not leaving me?" I ask as I pull away with a hiccup.

"Never." He leans forward to catch my lips in a passionate kiss full of love.

"Good. I don't even care if that makes me selfish for not wanting you to advance your career if it means leaving me behind." He chuckles quietly at me before placing another kiss on my lips.

"I'm selfish too. I'm too selfish to lose you. I can't ever lose you Aria." I climb into his lap, breathing in his scent and smiling at him as his hands run up and down my back.

"You can add selfish to my list of qualities." I tell him giggling.

"What? You mean the list that goes; beautiful, kind, sexy, smart..." His places a kiss on my neck before tugging on my ear with his teeth.

"No, I was thinking more like the list that goes; immature bitch..." Ezra freezes beneath me.

"God Aria, I am so sorry I called you that. I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated." His eyes are shining with regret and I lean forward for a sweet kiss.

"I know. But I deserved it." My reply is quiet but he hears me anyway.

"Now that I know what you were upset about, I don't blame you. I just wish you told me what was wrong. Promise me you'll tell me what's wrong from now on."

"I promise." We smile at each other for a moment before leaning our foreheads together, just simply being with each other.

"What time do you have to be home?" Ezra breaks the silence.

"Tomorrow."

"You can stay?" His eyes shine with love and happiness.

"For you, I can stay." Before leaning forward and attaching our lips in a long kiss.

"I love you." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too Ezra." I press my lips back to his, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Take me to bed." I mumble against his lips, smiling when I feel his smirk against my lips.

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm so cruel leaving it there. I'll make it up to you I promise.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just have to say this – of course I wasn't going to let Ezra move. Lol**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, it really means a lot to read what you think **

**Enjoy this chapter, because I don't think I'll be able to update for a few days.**

Chapter Three

I slip my shoes off before bending over to pick them up; I slowly open the door and creep inside before shutting the door softly behind me.

I start to tip toe towards the stairs, being careful not to step on a squeaky floor board.

"Aria? Is that you?" I hear my dad call out from the direction of the kitchen.

"Shit." I whisper quietly, internally debating with myself.

Do I run or do I stay?

"What are you doing?" I look into the lounge room to see Mike smirking at me.

"Nothing." I tell him my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ok, but it looked like you were deciding whether to run or not." He tells me, his smirk growing.

"I wasn't." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Good, because it wouldn't help anyway."

"It wouldn't?" I ask confused.

"Aria, he already knows you didn't come home last night. You either face it now or later."

He's enjoying this far too much. I let out a long sigh before rolling my eyes again.

"I'm in here dad." I call out, hoping I won't get a lecture.

"Aria, thank god. I was worried about you." He tells me as he walks into the entrance way, mum only steps behind him.

"You were?" I ask confused, raising my left brow.

"No. We knew exactly where you were sweetie. Did you have a good time?" Mum asks me with a soft smile before pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh I bet she had a _great time_." Mike snickers to himself, enjoying the way my dad stiffens.

"Ok, I knew where you were... but I just want to, make sure that you're... that you're both being responsible." He reaches up to rub the back of his neck as mum just laughs quietly before walking towards the lounge room and taking a seat.

"That you're being careful." He continues, his discomfort growing.

"Oh god. Dad, stop." I tell him mortified, trying to ignore Mike's laughter.

"Aria, I just want to make sure you're being safe." I feel heat creeping up my neck.

"Dad, I took sex ed. I get it. Oh my god." I finally turn around and shoot Mike a fierce glare.

"I know you did, but when it happens for the first time... when you're so wrapped up in the passion it's easy to forget."

"Dad, stop. Mum, make him stop." I throw her a pleading look, begging her to put an end to my misery.

"I already tried; I spent all morning trying to talk him out of giving you the safe sex talk." She tells me amused.

"Dad, I'm good. I don't need it. I swear."

Oh god.

"I just want to be sure Aria." He tells me again.

Well this is ironic considering my pregnancy scare 6 weeks earlier.

"Well you don't have to worry. It's not like last night was my first time having se-." I stop suddenly when I realise what I'm saying.

"I mean not that I had sex last night. Oh god. I'm gonna go shower." I turn and run up the stairs trying to wipe dad's murderous look from my mind.

Why did he have to choose now for the talk?

I'm still clearly sexed up and not thinking clearly.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear my phone buzz in my bag, I reach for it blindly.

_I miss you already baby, pick you up at 7? – E _

_Probably not a good idea tonight. I'll meet you at your apartment. – A xoxo_

_Why? Is something wrong? – E_

_I'll explain later, just trust me on this babe. See you at 7. – A xoxo_

I throw my phone back into my bag and onto my desk before making my way out into the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

Ezra's nowhere to be seen when I walk into his apartment right on seven o'clock, I spot the closed bathroom door and make my way over to the couch to wait.

Less than five minutes later I hear the bathroom door open, I turn around to smile at him taking in his appearance.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey baby." He tells me softly, a smile stretching across his face.

I get up off the couch slowly before starting to make my way towards him.

"I just have one question. How were you planning to be on time to pick me up from my house, when you were still getting ready at seven... which if I remember correctly is the time you said you'd pick me up." I slide my arms around his neck meeting his lips in a quick kiss.

"I fell asleep, sorry." He mumbles sheepishly before reattaching our lips.

"Aww did you need a nana nap?" I giggle at his expression.

"I prefer to call them power naps. Besides someone wore me out last night." His eyes are shining and looking intently into mine.

"I didn't need a _power nap_; I guess I just have stamina." I smirk up at him, and giggle at his shocked expression.

"Oh I'll show you stamina." He growls at me before placing his hungry lips on mine. I pull away when I feel his tongue running along my closed lips.

"As much as I'd love that, I'm hungry. Now feed me." He places a kiss on my nose gently.

"I love you." He whispers before planting his lips on my forehead.

"I love you too." I whisper back running my fingers through his hair.

"Let's go." He tells me, taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"I'm taking you out. On a date." He tells me softly.

"Ezra, we can't risk being seen together."

"Which is why we're leaving town." He tells me caressing my face.

"For a date?" I ask, raising my brows.

"Yes. Aria, it kills me that I can't give you what other guys can. You deserve being able to leave this apartment, you deserve a date." He tells me seriously.

"Don't say that. You give me plenty. I don't care what other guys can give me, I don't mind being alone with you... locked in an apartment. With a comfortable bed only metres away." I see a hint of a smile make its way on his face and I reach up to attach our lips, allowing Ezra's tongue to slip into my mouth.

"I'm still taking you out." He tells me softly, rubbing his nose against mine softly.

* * *

I smile softly as we're seated in a booth at a small Italian restaurant. Ezra reaches for my hand and cradles it in his own, as the waitress takes our drink order.

"This is like our first date." I tell him quietly.

"In New York." He continues for me, nodding.

"I love it." I lean across to place a kiss on his lips.

"So why couldn't I pick you up tonight?" Ezra asks as I drop my head into my right hand.

"Oh god." I whisper.

"What? Aria, what's wrong?" The worry in his tone can't be hidden.

"When I got home today, my dad decided to give me the talk." I tell him, hoping I won't have to fill him in on the details.

"The talk?" Ezra furrows his brows confused.

"The _sex_ talk." He chokes on air and looks at me with a mortified expression.

"What? Oh god." He shakes his head disbelievingly.

"Yea, and it was awkward. And it's safe to say I wasn't prepared. At all. I may have rambled a bit... and somehow mentioned that we had sex last night."

Ezra's mouth is open, his eyes wide.

"Shall we eat?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Whoa, Aria. Back up, and repeat that. Because I'm sure I heard that wrong."

"You didn't. He just wouldn't shut up about it, and mum and Mike were there and I just blurted out that last night wasn't the first time I've had sex.' I didn't mean to, but he wasn't pleased. So it would probably be safest if you avoided my dad for a while." I bite my lip, waiting for this reply.

"Yea, that would be best." He finally agrees.

"Hey, at least I didn't mention how many times we had sex last night." I smirk at him, trying to lighten the mood; he cracks a smile in response.

After that our dinner passes with effortless conversation, loving glances and brief kisses.

I smile down at our joined hands as he brings them up to his lips and places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

"You ready?" He asks love shining in his eyes.

I lean in closer, so our lips are almost touching before whispering my answer.

"Take me home baby and show me that stamina."

**A/N: I know. Don't hate me, I left you hanging again. I'm cruel. I'm just so exhausted but I promise the next chapter will pick up right after this. Maybe... if you can convince me ;) haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been a while. Have just had so much going on.**

**This is really short but I wanted to get something up. Also I'm exhausted so don't expect greatness lol**

Chapter 4

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come with me?" Ezra asks for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure." I reply without taking my eyes off my magazine.

"Really?" He asks, his last ounce of hope lingering in his tone.

"Hmm let me think... Do I want to come to New York with you for your family reunion where all your family will be present for you to introduce your college girlfriend to them… who also happens to be your student. That's a tough one. And my final answer will have to be no." I continue to flick through the pages of my magazine bored.

"There's no need to be like that." He tells me with a pout.

"Then stop asking." I shoot back irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be away from you for a whole week." He tells me as he makes his way over to sit by me on the couch.

"I don't want to be away from you either." I tell him as he pulls me into a gentle kiss.

"And I want my family to meet the girl that I love." He tells me seriously, and that almost has me caving to run home and pack a bag.

"I know, and I will. One day. Preferably when I'm not your student. And when I have a written guarantee that they won't hate me." I go back to flipping through my magazine and Ezra drops the lock of hair he was playing with.

He walks over to his desk and starts rummaging around in the drawers, before scribbling down something and making his way back to his place on the couch.

"What's this?" I ask as I take the offered note pad before starting to read it aloud.

"'My family will not hate you. In fact they will love you, because I do.' Ha ha. Very funny." I scrunch the note up and throw it at Ezra's face and he lets out a chuckle.

"You wanted a written guarantee and now you have one. Well you did, until you threw it at me." He tells me, before placing a kiss on my nose.

"Still not coming." I tell him with a poke of my tongue, giggles escaping me.

"Hmmp, fine." I lean over and place a delicate kiss on his pouting lips, laughing at his childishness.

"Now go finish packing, so we can have a proper goodbye." I wink at him and send him off with pat on the ass.

"Argh, don't remind me that we will be apart for a whole week. That's like… forever in terms of getting laid."

"And here I was thinking you were going to miss me, and not my body." I tease him with a smile.

"I'll miss all of you, but we can talk on the phone – I can't have your body over the phone." He tells me with a smirk.

"Mmm hmm. Well you will just have to make the most of it before you go then. And maybe a little phone sex while you are away… and then welcome back sex. But for that to happen, you need to actually leave. So go and pack your bag already."

I pick up my magazine again and continue to read while he finishes packing his bag. Ten minutes later I feel his soft lips on my neck and I throw my magazine onto the coffee table.

I pull away and get up from the couch and move into Ezra's waiting arms. I smile up at him before joining our lips.

His hands slide around my waist before moving down to my ass and giving it a firm squeeze before hoisting me up into his warm arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He moves us over to his bed as his warm tongue slips into my mouth, our tongues meshing together.

I feel the soft mattress beneath my back and the bed shift as Ezra joins me, his fingers finding the clasp of my bra under my shirt.

I feel it unclip as his hands palm my breasts before giving my nipple a soft tug. I arch my back and let out a moan as his pulls my top over my head and throws it to the ground, my bra soon following.

His warm breath tickles my naked breasts before his mouth takes my left into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around my nipple before biting down softly, causing a gasp to fall from my pink lips.

I pull his shirt off before pulling his lips down to meet mine again, my mouth welcoming his tongue in.

I reach for his zipper and pull it down before using my feet to pull his jeans down his legs, his boxers soon following.

He moves his hard cock against me through my sweat pants and I writhe with need.

"Ezra, I need you." He slips his hand into my pants and fingers me through my panties.

"Ezra." I moan again as he moves my panties aside and slips one finger into my pussy.

He starts to pump it in and out before adding another finger and speeding up. Before scraping his numb nail along my clit causing me to fall apart in his arms, my walls clenching around his fingers.

Ezra pulls my sweats off with my panties as I'm still coming down, his lips then reclaim mine while his hand reaches for a condom which he promptly slides on.

His cock presses against my entrance, teasing me before slipping inside. I gasp as he pulls out again and slams in.

He continues to thrust in and out as I move my hips to meet each one. His hands find my boobs as he continues to slam into me, pushing me over the edge.

I come apart in his arms again, him following close behind.

We lay there for a moment glistening in sweat before he pulls out and discards the used condom before pulling me into a sweet embrace.

"I love you Aria, forever." He promises me quietly.

"Promise?" I ask, tracing a pattern on his chest.

"I promise." He whispers into my hair before placing a soft kiss on top of my head.

"Good. I love you too. And, I'll really, really miss you while you're gone." I tilt my head back and meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: I don't know when I will be updating again so I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I know Jase and I are excited for Mia's first Christmas **

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Ok so I read some of the last reviews on here when I checked through my emails and it made me want to reward you and update... I know right? 2 updates in one night (well one update and one new story). I'm spoiling you. lol Now I had already written chapters 5, 6 and 7 a while ago but I HATED THEM. So out of laziness I kept the first half of this chapter and then changed the ending. Which I'm sure you will all be happy with as it originally ended the opposite way.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

"Hey, it's Ezra. Leave a message." I close my eyes in disappointment and let out a sign.

"Hey Ezra, it's me again. Please call me back when you get this… I love you." I press the end call button on my phone before throwing it onto my bed before collapsing back on it staring at the ceiling.

Ezra's been in New York for 4 days, and I've only heard from him once. Which was on the first day, and the call lasted all of two minutes letting me know he arrived safely and he missed me already.

Yea right.

Why did I think he was different?

He's clearly just like every other guy out there. He got what he wanted and then he tossed me aside the first chance he got.

I feel a twist in my stomach and allow myself to recognise that there must be a reason. Ezra and I have been through too much for him to just change his mind, he even wanted me to go with him to New York.

He's probably just busy with his relatives. I'll see him in 3 days.

* * *

"Hey it's Ezra. Leave a message." I hit the end call button not even bothering to waste my breath leaving a message he isn't going to return.

I've tried very hard to not let my mind wander to the worst possible scenario over the last 6 days but now I'm finding it increasingly difficult.

I cannot think of one possible reason he hasn't even sent me a text message in the last 6 days.

A simple; 'Hi Aria. I got your messages but I'm just busy with family right now' would suffice. But not radio silence.

"Did you make your call?" Spencer asks as she walks back into her room with the popcorn.

"Yea." I whisper quietly taking a piece of popcorn and placing it in my mouth to distract the tears that have sprang to my eyes.

"Oh Aria, honey. Come here." Spencers pulls me into a hug as I break down in sobs.

"He's been ignoring me all week, I don't know what I did wrong." I tell her with a hiccup.

"You didn't do anything wrong honey. This is all on him." Spence rubs her hands up and down my back.

"I knew this would happen. I'd let him in and he'd break my heart." More sobs rack my small frame as Spencer clutches me tightly against her.

"I'm so sorry Aria."

"It's not your fault." I tell her, trying to control my crying.

"But we don't know this is the end, he could have a really good reason for-"

"Ignoring me all week? No, I think this is over. He just hasn't got around to telling me yet."

* * *

I sit on Ezra's couch staring the blank TV screen not moving, just waiting.

It's six in the evening, he has to be getting home soon.

I hear the lock turn and the door creak open; Ezra freezes on the spot when he sees me sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" His tone is shocked and his eyes wide.

"Hi honey, I missed you too." I tell him sarcastically.

"Aria." He lets out a loud sign, before rubbing his forehead to rid the tension.

"What do you think I'm doing here Ezra? You didn't return a single call all week. If you want to end things, be a man and end them. To my face."

"Oh Aria, I don't want to end things." He tells me softly before hesitantly coming closer to me and taking a seat on the couch.

"Could've fooled me." I spit bitterly.

"I'm sorry I've been such a complete jackass this last week, it's just that…" Ezra lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

"It's been a tough week." He tells me, his eyes getting teary.

"Yea well. It has been for me too." I reply, trying not to let him get to me.

"I understand. I do, and I'm sorry for putting you through that but I've just been dealing with some… issues." He tells me, going quite again.

"Issues?" I pry.

"Family issues." He tells me looking depressed.

I take a deep breath and crawl into Ezra's lap just holding him close, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly and he replies by nodding stiffly into my neck but I feel tears on my neck.

"I got sucked into my family's stupid drama again. I don't know why I bother going back."

"Because they're your family Ezra. What happened?" I ask gently.

"The first few days I spent a lot of time copping shit from my family about my career choice… and other personal choices I've made. It's like I can't do anything right." He tells me before pausing.

"Personal choices? As in me?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Yes."

"And it made me feel really hateful toward them, and then I overheard my parents talking and found out that the scholarship I thought I received to go to college was a lie. My parents paid for my tuition, and now I just don't know if I deserve to be where I am. I always wanted to make it on my own, and I'd always thought I had. Until this week, and I've been really struggling with it." I press a kiss to his forehead before turning his head to look into his eyes.

I lean down and press a kiss to his lips trying to convey my love to him.

"You deserve to be where you are. You're an amazing writer and passionate teacher. Everyone loves you. You've succeeded in making a life for yourself without your family. A life with me, and we're happy aren't we?" I ask.

"Yes, of course I'm happy with you. Always." He tells me seriously.

"Then it doesn't matter how you got here. Because _you_ did get here, to this moment in your life and there isn't any point is trying to analyze the past because you can't change it. All that really matters is the future, your story hasn't ended yet baby."

"_Our _story." He corrects with a smile before leaning in for a kiss.

"Right, _our_ story." I repeat with a giggle.

"And I know just what the next chapter has in store for us." He tells me with a smirk.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" I ask with a smile.

"Well it might involve a bed…" he trails off suggestively before lifting me up in his arms and walking towards his bed.

He throws me down playfully and I let out a squeal in surprise.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this chapter, I might not want it to end." I tell him with a giggle as he crawls on top of me.

"I think that could be arranged." And he pulls me into a searing kiss, heat spreading through my body like wild fire.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes but I hoped you liked.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
